Love Stories
by bloodyhell-ronald
Summary: Rose begins to wonder about the nature of her relationship with the Doctor and gets him to reveal more than she'd hoped for. Fluffy Rose/Ten.


There are so many ways a love story can be.

So many twists and turns.

You can have a love story like Romeo and Juliet, where the obstacle of hate can never be fully overcome.

You can have a love story like Hermia and Lysander, where a single mistake by others nearly destroys everything.

You can have a love story like Katherina and Petruchio, where an independent woman gets broken and becomes small, invisible.

You can have a love story like Hamlet and Ophelia, where revenge is put above love.

You can have a love story like Olivia, Viola and Orsino, where nothing is as is may seem.

You can have a love story like Simba and Nala, where best friends become lovers.

You can have a love story like Arielle and Eric, where a woman gives up everything for love.

You can have a love story like Aladdin and Jasmine, where you fall in love against all odds.

You can have a love story like Belle and Adam, where the beauty restores the beast.

Is that how it is?

Am I the beauty?

Is he the beast?

Is nothing as it may seem? Can a single mistake destroy us? Are we against all odds? Can his hate for himself never be overcome? Do I get broken? Are we best friends? Am I Arielle? Is he Hamlet?

"Rose?"

I open my eyes as I hear his voice. I shouldn't dwell on the impossible.

"Hello." I sit up, greeting him with a smile, "Sorry, might've fallen asleep. More like daydreaming, really", I smile at him.

There he is, right in front of me. Leaning on the door frame of the media room, his hands tucked in the pockets of his pinstriped blue suit.

The red tie suits him. Red goes well with his eyes. I told him once. He seems to like red now.

"Daydreaming is better for you than proper dreaming these days, isn't it?" I see him hesitating before he pushes himself off the frame to sit next to me on the sofa, muting the movie I don't realize is still on.

"'s okay, Doctor, really. The dreams are not too bad." A lie.

"Are you sure?" He looks at me, his eyes piercing, as if he tries to read my mind.

I bet right now he wishes he could enter my mind. Never.

"'Course I'm sure. I'm fine." A lie. "So, what's up?"

"Weeeell... Just wanted to check on you. Care for a cuppa?"

"Always." I give him a smile, holding out my hand.

As he grabs it, he draws me close, hugging me tightly.

"Rose, is everything alright?" he asks, quietly, his voice so close to my ear that I can feel his warm breath on my neck.

I shiver, but say nothing. Sometimes I wish I'd have the guts to tell him everything I think, everything I feel. I want him to tell me his feelings. Why don't start with me being honest? What could possibly go wrong?

He could leave me. Make me leave. Another shiver.

"Rose?"

"Everything's fine, Doctor. Promise. Tea'd be great."

He doesn't let go of me as he nods. Only hugs me tighter.

I can't help but bury my head in his chest, soaking in every bit of his scent. He smells ancient, fresh, golden, like New Earth and chips and wood and a little bit like me.

"Doctor?"

"Mhm?"

"I don't really want a cuppa. Just a movie."

"That we can do." He eventually lets go of me, squeezing my hand softly. "Which one?"

"The Beauty and the Beast, please. "

He nods, smiling lightly at me. He knows something is wrong but as always, he gives me time and space. Literally and figuratively.

Popping down on the sofa, he gently tucks me down next to him, his arm around my shoulder.

I can't concentrate on the movie.

So many questions.

So little time.

We have little time.

I have.

He has all the time in space.

In the end, I hope we're a bit of every love story.

I believe we're a bit of everything already.

I believe that he loathes himself too much to allow himself the simple pleasure of love.

I believe that a single mistake can destroy us. Him chasing after Reinette nearly did.

I believe that I'm a bit broken already. All these nightmares. I obey his commands, mostly without asking any questions. I've become small and yet oh so big.

I believe that his desire to right his wrongs, to seek revenge on himself, might tear us apart.

I believe that nothing is as it may seem. I know that nothing is as it may seem.

I believe that we're best friends. I know that I've fallen for my best friend.

I believe that I've already given up a lot to be with the one I love.

I believe that 'against all odds' is a term created just for us.

I believe that I've managed to restore him. A bit of him. I'm working on it.

"Doctor?" I decide to try my luck. Maybe I can tell him without telling him. Maybe he'll tell me without telling me.

"Mhm?"

"Can we play a game?"

He frowns, but nods.

"As long as it's not _I Spy_. You humans really do love that game, don't you?" He chuckles and so do I.

"Well", I say, "It's no fun with your superior Time Lord vision. Neither when I'm the one guessing, nor when I'm the one spying."

"You have to accept the fact, Rose Tyler, that I'm impressive."

"Oh, so impressive", I chuckle. He punches my arm playfully, smiling broadly at me.

"What would you like to play then?"

"Favourites", I smile at him, sitting up properly on the media room's sofa.

"Weeeell... like what's your favourite food? I already know!" he grins, clearly proud of himself, "It's fish and chips."

"So it's my turn then", I grin at him mischievously.

"No way! I already knew the answer, so it wasn't a proper question."

I try to pout, make him change his mind. But this time, it doesn't work. Which is fine. I like him asking me questions.

"What's your proper question then? Go on, Doctor!" I tease him, grinning with my tongue between my teeth.

"So any favourites? No restrictions, no questions I'm not allowed to ask?"

"If it's the same for me and I'm allowed to ask everything I want, then yes, sure."

I see him thinking about it, hesitating. Torn between wanting to ask me everything and anything and not wanting me to ask him everything and anything.

"No restrictions", he finally says, nodding just slightly.

I smile at him, a way of reassuring him that he's made the right choice. He knows I'd never hurt him deliberately.

"So? Proper question then, Doctor?"

"Ah, yes, proper question. Weeell... Rose Tyler, what's your favourite memory?"

I'm a bit taken aback at this question. I never expected him to start with such a personal question. Maybe he feels it's finally time to show me he cares. But I know. I know he cares about me just as much as I care about him.

"That's a tough one! Because there are so many. But I think I'll go with New Earth. The beginning of our adventure in New New York. The apple grass smelled amazing and after the pain and the stress of the weeks before, we deserved some peace and quiet. I think no memory can live up to New Earth, to what I felt just being with you. The old and yet new you, the old and yet new me."

He smiles at me, but I see the doubt in his eyes. He never believes how much I love being with him.

"I mean it, Doctor. Nothing was better than New Earth. And I got to kiss you in the end! More or less."

He grins and I grin back.

Cassandra-me's kiss wasn't properly kissing but it was a kiss nonetheless.

"So, New Earth, eh? Maybe we should go back there sometime?"

"I'd love that", I smile at him, squeezing his hand lightly, before I continue the game, "what's your favourite room in the TARDIS, Doctor?"

I've always wondered. I have a suspicion, though. He and his console room.

"Oh, I... that's a very personal question, Rose... but never mind! I said it's okay, so it's okay." He smiles at me, gently, his eyes full of pure adoration.

"I show you. Come on." The Doctor gets up, holding out his hand for me to grab.

I obey, as I do so often, following him through the narrow corridors of the TARDIS until we reach a slim door.

Its wood is beautiful, marvellous. Slightly red and polished.

I can see small carvings of circular Gallifreyan. And I don't dare to ask what they mean.

Because I know, right now, he's about to show me his hearts.

The Doctor squeezes my hand and lets out a small puff of air. He opens the door, revealing a picturesque scene: deep red grass, the sky a burnt orange.

"Is this..." I ask in a whisper.

"This is", he answers, whispering as well.

He lets go of my hand, for me to wander off, explore the unknown room, the unknown world.

As it is a room, he has chairs in it, modelled from the same reddish wood the door is made of, which fits perfectly in the scenery.

I run my fingertips lightly over an arm rest, taking in the view.

Carved out silver-leaved trees serve as shelves for books and photos.

Photos from his companions, himself, even Jack and Mickey.

I smile at the sight, turning back towards the Doctor.

"Rosewood", he simply says, nodding towards the chair on which my fingertips still linger.

"Oh", I say, "It's beautiful..."

"Weeeell..." he begins, tugging his ear lightly, "reminded me of someone."

I can see the smile tugging at his lips, smiling myself.

"I bet it did, Doctor." Within a few seconds, he's at my side, kissing the top of my head.

"This is my favourite room in the TARDIS", he whispers again, "and what is your favourite room, Rose Tyler?"

"Wherever you are", I answer quietly, hugging him softly, "wherever you are, my Doctor."

His smile stays a little longer, a little brighter, before he nudges me slightly.

"Your turn again."

I nod, not wanting to interrupt the mood by a silly question or a dump one.

I want to know so much.

But oh so little time is left.

So little time.

I like to believe that time doesn't matter for me anymore.

I like to believe that travelling with the Doctor, being in the TARDIS, having taken in the Vortex makes me immune to time.

But it doesn't.

I like to believe that we can have a forever.

I like to believe he likes to believe so, too.

"Your favourite smell?" I ask softly, still hugging him, his long and slender arms around my waist, his head resting on top of mine.

"A very special mix", he answers ever so lightly, "it smells golden, light, like never and forever, like sun and ice, like nature and humans, like brightness and darkness."

I can tell he's not truly honest with me. But I couldn't care less. I like his answer anyway. And I know there's truth in it. I feel his hearts beating harder against his chest as he utters his words.

"And can you tell me, Rose Tyler, what your favourite movie currently is?"

"The Beauty and the Beast. That's why I wanted to watch it earlier. But now I don't want to anymore."

We are still hugging.

Maybe I've tamed my beast.

"And can you, Doctor, tell me your favourite story?"

"Actually, anything by Shakespeare." He smiles, eventually letting go of me.

"I really do love Shakespeare. Although I'm quite fond of Dickens, too. I believe I just like British authors."

I smile, feeling surprisingly empty at the loss of his arms.

Shakespeare, huh?

Romeo and Juliet, Hermia and Lysander, Olivia and Orsino... there's a lot of love in Shakespeare.

"That wasn't a proper answer to my question. I wanted to know your favourite story, not if you're fond of British authors." I pout slightly, making him giggle at my view.

"Okay, fair enough. Let's see... My favourite story might just be... Oh, I can't decide, Rose! I can't decide. I've read so many books, heard so many stories and myths, I can't possibly tell you my favourite one. But, as I couldn't answer your question properly, you get another go."

I grin at him, tongue between my teeth.

"Perfect! So, maybe if we narrow it down... Doctor, what's your favourite love story?"

I can see the changes in his eyes. The way they turn from playful to earnest, from adoring to questioning.

Have I gone too far?

It is but a simple question.

He usually laughs, shrugging it off, telling a joke or a funny story, a random fact.

But not this time.

This time, he cups my cheeks, looking straight into my eyes.

And then he whispers, with all his hearts can offer: "My favourite love story: Rose Tyler and the Doctor in the TARDIS. Our story."


End file.
